


Christmas in Vegas

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [43]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Cornt, Domestic Bliss, Idiots in Love, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Kent and Corey celebrate their first christmas together as a married couple.
Relationships: Kent "Parse" Parson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/541717
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Christmas in Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written their wedding yet, because that takes place in a longer fic I have yet to work on, but here's a little sneak peek of Cornt married life lol

"Is that a candy cane in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" Corey crawled onto the bed as Kent began to wake up.

"Should I be offended that you're comparing my dick to a little candy cane?" Kent asked, groggily. 

"I never said it was a _little_ candy cane. Maybe I was talking about one of those jumbo, footlong candy canes." 

"That's too much candy cane."

"It's not the size of the candy cane, it's what you do with it."

Kent cringed at the amount of times they has said the words 'candy cane' the past 20 seconds. "Hang on. Wait. Are we talking about dicks or actual candy right now? Cuz I feel like this is ramping up to getting fucked with an actual candy cane and that would be horrifying."

Corey burst out laughing. "Oh my god, could you imagine? It would probably burn so much."

"Right? Just a giant stick of fucking peppermint..."

"Haha! 'Fucking peppermint,' literally."

"I can't believe you woke me up from a dead sleep for this fucking bullshit conversation."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sparky."

Kent shook his head. "What? No it's-- what day is it? It's Christmas Eve. I just took a nap."

"It was supposed to be a nap, but you stayed asleep. It's 1am."

"You're such a liar..." Kent checked his watch and his heart sank. "Wha-- why didn't you wake me up?"

Corey shrugged. "I tried. Multiple times. This was the first successful attempt."

"But-- What about dinner? And we were gonna watch a movie-- I fucked up all of our plans..."

"That's okay, Spar--"

"It's not okay!" Kent shouted suddenly, then got quiet. "We... had plans..."

"Ken..." Corey pulled him close and spooned him. "You were bagged after that Boston game, then had to fly home, then got to bed late because I missed you _so_ fucking much after that roadie... And then on top of that we had to get up early for breakfast with my family, and Ivy really kept you on your toes all morning. Clearly you needed to catch up on some sleep. You were exhausted."

"That's not fair to you, though." Kent laced his fingers with Corey's. "So you just sat around alone all evening like you have this whole week I've been gone?"

Corey laughed. "You make it sound like all I do is stare at the walls when you're not around."

"Don't you?"

"You're such a dick."

"I'm sorry..."

"What? No, Sparky. I was kidding! Are-- are you crying?"

" _Almost!_ I-- we have three hockey-free days and I wasted one of them. I'm so sorry, Cor."

"You don't have to apologize. Sure, we weren't _alone_ , but we were together all day. And we can make breakfast together in the morning instead of dinner tonight. Then we'll eat breakfast in bed while we watch whatever terribly heterosexual Christmas movie you want."

"You pick the movie this time-- not Die Hard. Die Hard doesn't count."

Corey snickered and kissed Kent's hair. "How about Elf? Elf is cute."

"Sure, sounds good." Kent yawned. "What the fuck? I just slept for six hours, why am I still tired?"

"Brutal road trip, jet lag, staying up late getting your world rocked by yours truly, waking up early for breakfast with my wacky family, running around after a toddler who was very excited to play with her Uncle Kenny... We've covered this already, Sparky."

"And you're sure you want a kid with someone like me? I played with a toddler for like 3 hours and fell into a mild coma I was so tired."

"I'm sure."

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"You're... not having sec--"

"Jesus Christ, Corey. No. I was kidding. I'm uncomfortable with feelings so I'm making jokes."

Corey tilted his head and kissed Kent behind his ear. "Just checking that you're still 100% on board with this."

"I've never been 100% -- I'm like a solid 95, with the other 5% being completely terrified that I'll ruin their entire life."

"Well you're in luck because I'm 110% sure you can do this, so I can lend you some of my extra certainty."

"Dweeb." Kent kissed the back of Corey's hand, their fingers still entwined. "I love you."

Corey was suspiciously quiet for a moment. "...How much do you love me, exactly?"

"Not enough to try the candy cane thing, if that's why--"

Corey laughed. "Oh my god stop bringing that up! It was never about getting fucked with a candy cane, you twisted little bastard. I was _obviously_ aiming for a joke about how I like sucking on both of them."

"I always end up biting candy canes."

Corey cackled. "Jesus Christ! Okay, friendly note for next time -- _please_ don't confuse me for a candy cane."

"That depends."

"It _**depends!?**_ "

"Yeah. It depends on why you're asking how much I love you right now," Kent explained.

"I was talking to Bittle, and--"

"Uh-oh."

"--Shut up. He was telling me that he and Zimmermann have matching pajamas, and--"

"I don't like where this is going..." Kent said as Corey rolled out of bed and pulled something out of his dresser. 

"We're gonna look so much cuter than them on Instagram," Corey said, holding out a shallow white box wrapped in a grey and red plaid ribbon.

"I don't _want_ to look cute on instagram."

"Trust me, you're gonna love these."

Kent reluctantly untied the ribbon and opened the box to find neatly folded plaid pajamas. He pulled out the top of the set and the rest kept coming. "Is this a fucking onesie?!"

"Yes!" Corey undid his housecoat to reveal that he was already wearing a similar set. "That's not even the best part. Look at the back!"

"There is no best part even poss-- Corey, _no!_ " Kent whined when he read the words "Bear Bottom" across the butt flap. "I... There are no words. Or too many words. I don't even know anymore."

"You love it so much it's rendered you speechless, obviously," Corey teased.

"Obviously," Kent answered back sarcastically. "I can't wear this in a public photo, Cor. I got called a 'dirty fucking homo' during a game last week, I can't turn around and--"

Corey sat down beside him in the bed. "Okay, a couple of things. One, why didn't you tell me about that? Who said it? Did you tell the team?"

Kent sighed. "It wasn't worth repeating. It would have been a distraction that could've cost us the game."

"What about me? _Our_ team. You can tell me these things."

'I didn't want to worry you. It really has gotten a lot better." Kent kissed him. "Really."

Corey sighed in surrender. "Fine, I'll drop it. But for my second point -- nobody is going to see those words on your ass. You'll be sitting on them."

"True..."

"And last but not least... there's something else under that last layer of tissue paper."

"What did-- Holy fuck, are you for real?" Kent asked, but Corey only laughed. He pulled out two matching outfits sized for Kit and their pitbull cross, Coach.

"You're into the idea now, admit it."

"I... begrudgingly admit that I love you enough to do this."

"Yes! Suck it, loser! We're gonna be so fucking cute tomorrow morning."

"It's not really _tomorrow_ morning anymore, right?"

"In _the_ morning, then." Corey kissed him. "Try them on, okay? If they don't fit you then everything is ruined."

Kent crawled out of bed with a small groan. "I don't think I'm the one you need to worry about."

"Hm?"

"I volunteer to get the puppy onesie on Coach. You can be in charge of getting that sweater and bow on Kit."

Corey chuckled. "You think it's going to be that difficult?"

"She might tolerate the sweater if you act fast and are done before she realizes what you're doing -- but she's gonna claw the shit out of you if you try to put a bow in her hair."

"You think?" Corey wolf-whistled when he stripped naked and Kent flipped him off.

"I know for a fact. How do you think I got this scar?" Kent pointed to a small scar near his left ear.

"I've literally always assumed that was from a fight or your helmet or something."

"Nope. I tried putting a little hat on her when she was like 6 months old. My tiny baby darling basically tried to remove my ear from my skull."

Corey laughed. "She likes me more than you though."

"That's a stone cold lie and you know it." Kent finished zipping up his one-piece pajamas and double-checked that he was covered in the back. "I feel like there should be more than two little snap clasps in the back..."

Proving his point immediately, Corey reached over and hooked a finger in the fabric, popping both snaps open. "But check out the convenience!"

"Goddamn it. Is this some fucking kink I don't know about? You waited 6 months into our marriage to suddenly spring this on me?" Kent pretended to be unamused, but he chuckled as he redid the snaps.

"Wow. **_WOW_**. I was talking about staying warm if you need to poop in the middle of the night, get your mind out of the gutter, _sir_. Wow."

"Plausible deniability might work on whatever tricks you bring around here when I'm gone on long roadies, but I know how your twisted little mind works, perv." Kent grinned as Corey pulled him down to straddle his lap.

"Ah, yes. It's just a steady stream of dudes through the door the second you walk out." Corey unzipped Kent's pajamas just enough to nip at his collarbone. "Like I'd be dumb enough to fuck up something this good."

Kent ran his fingers through Corey's dark hair. "I know you wouldn't. I was kidding around, but it's still nice to hear it out loud. I really hate not sleeping beside you every night. Can't you just become the coach or something so you can travel on every single road trip with me?"

Corey chuckled and kissed his lips. "Poor timing for that, Sparky."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Kent changed the topic. "So... I'd say these pajamas fit well enough, huh?"

"Yeah, you're just proving my point that you can make anything look sexy..."

"Hurry up and help me take this off already."

"Is it that uncomfortable?"

" **No**."

Corey raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know... if you want, we could--" He moved his hands to undo the snaps.

"I knew it. I fucking _knew_ it." Kent laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who took off his underwear knowing full-well that this butt flap existed."

Kent stood and removed the onesie, semi-folding it and setting it aside for the morning. He shook his head as he read the words "bear bottom" again. "Impractical _and_ inaccurate."

"Inaccurate how?"

"Please." Kent scoffed. "Sure, it's been a week or so since you shaved, but you're an otter at best."

"I'll take it."

"And as for the 'bottom' part, if we're comparing stats, I'd say you're more inclined to fill that position usually. Like, 2:1 odds."

Corey snickered. "And? What are you thinking for tonight?"

"I wouldn't mind evening things out a little."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmhmm. Maybe twice."

"Twice?"

"I need you to tire me out somehow if I'm going to fall back asleep."

Corey laughed and pulled Kent down on the bed. "So it's all _my_ responsibility?"

"Hey, you're the one who fucking married me, sucker."

***** The Next Morning *****

"This is so embarrassing..." Kent sat down on the rug in front of their tree and pulled Kit into his lap with only minimal protests from her.

"You look so cute, Sparky."

"This is more cheesy and domestic than I've ever thought possible. Why did I let you convince me to do this?"

"Because you felt guilty that slept through dinner last night and caved easily when I asked," Corey replied. Kent frowned slightly at him. "And you love me like crazy."

"Unfortunate, but true." Kent tugged self-consciously at his onesie pajamas. "Still..."

Corey sat down next to him and called Coach over to sit in front of them. "Too domestic, eh? Want to sit on my hand? I could stick a finger in your ass while we take the photos. Easy access!" He undid one of the snaps with a laugh.

"Oh my god! Corey! You're such a--" Kent fumbled one-handed to close the flap again. Too much squirming was bound to send Kit running and the timer was counting down for their first picture attempt. "Ugh!"

Corey chuckled and fixed it for him. "Just trying to keep things spicy in our boring, domestic, married life."

"You are a lot of things, Cor, but boring has never been one of them."

"We've got like 15 seconds before the picture, are you sure you don't want me to at least grope your ass? I have to hide this bandage anyway." Corey looked at the large white patch of gauze on the back of his hand.

"Pfft! I told you not to try to put that bow in her hair." Kent snickered and pet Kit in his lap. 

"Your loss, kitty. I look fucking _phenomenal_." Corey pulled the bow from his pocket and clipped it haphazardly into his hair. Kent looked at him, but instead of his usual chirps, he sighed softly. Corey was suspicious. "What? Does it ruin the aesthetic?"

"No... you look cute." Kent smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, come here..." Kent leaned in and kissed Corey as the first picture flashed. "Probably can't post that one, how many are--" the camera flashed again. "Fuck."

"Ten photos going every five seconds. I know what we're a--" Corey paused as the camera flashed again. "--bout."

"What?"

"You're a blinker and-- fuck, smile!" Corey turned his head towards the camera but Kent was still looking at him. "You blink and I have a goofy smile."

"I like your goofy smile," Kent insisted.

"Aww, thanks Blinky."

The camera flashed again while they were smiling fondly at one another. "I'm vetoing 'blinky' though. Stick to Sparky."

"Aye, aye, Captain." They managed to take the last few photos while smiling at the camera, and Corey grabbed it to check their success. "Okay, so... you're blinking in two of these and Coach looked away for the last one, but I think we've got some to work with."

"Thank the lord." Kent took the sweater off of Kit, who immediately took off running, causing Coach to assume that was an invitation to play and chase after her. "Okay, breakfast is getting cold. Let's load up our plates and get back in bed."

"Good idea. Elf awaits!" Corey hopped to his feet. 

"Is it cool if I change out of these pajamas though? They're way too warm. My balls are sweating like crazy."

"You always know exactly what to say to turn me on."

"Shut up." Kent laughed. He paused as he debated how they were going to carry their plates, egg nog, and coffee up the stairs to their bedroom. "Hm..."

"I got you, Sparky." Corey poured their coffees into spill-free travel mugs and put them in his pockets. He did a few high-stepping movements to mimic climbing stairs and they seemed to stay put. "Yeah, we're good."

"You're a dork."

"And?"

"I love you," Kent said without hesitation. 

"Mm, you're getting so good at that, Sparky. I'm so proud. I love you too." Corey gave him a peck on the lips before leading the way up the stairs to their bedroom.

They settled on the bed with their plates and Kent raised his glass of egg nog. "I guess next Christmas is gonna be pretty different, huh?"

"Less rum in the egg nog, for one thing."

"Probably have to order an extra set of pajamas, too."

"Yup." Corey smiled. "Might have some competition for cutest family member in the photo, too."

"Who? _You?_ Hate to break it to ya hun, but you didn't win that title this year either."

Corey scoffed with fake offence. "Have you _seen_ how I'm rocking this bow?"

"I'm obviously talking about Coach."

"Not Kit?"

"She's not cute, she's _gorgeous_ 100% of the time. Come on, man. Get with the program. I honestly worry about you sometimes..." Kent grinned.

"My bad," Corey replied and both men chuckled.

Kent pushed play on the remote and clinked their glasses together. "Merry Christmas, Cor."

"Merry Christmas, Ken."

**Author's Note:**

> Corey: ...Shit.  
> Kent: What is it?  
> Corey: Bittle and Zimmermann posted their christmas portrait.  
> Kent: And?  
> Corey: See for yourself.  
> Kent: Fuck they're adorable.  
> Corey: Right?  
> Kent: Wait. Do we... care?  
> Corey: I... No, not really.  
> Kent: The antlers are a nice touch, though.  
> Corey: I still like our photos better.  
> Kent: Yeah, me too.


End file.
